piege
by Eckarose
Summary: piège ècrit par eckarose


Eckarose cette fic m'appartient

résumer: Conan rentré dans sa vrai maison un jour d'école dans un état tout simplement parce que il été piège par un criminel qui à découvert son identité

Conan et Yusako appartient à Gosho Aoyama

chapitre Conan

je suis chemin de l'école message inconnu arriver à mon portable vient a moi à cette adresse ne viens pas photo de toi circuler auprès certaine personne je regarde autour de moi personne à part des voiture circuler je veut pas y aller mais le message étais clair je me suis arrêté chez moi déposez mes affaire récupérer mon sket de remplacement et me suis rendu à l'adresse je me sent stresser angoisser personne sait ou je suis visité tout en appelant personne répond nouveau message me dit monter je préparer mes chaussure au cas ou nouveau message me dit pas de chaussure à l'intérieur ou sont tes bonne manière je dit mon portable salaud j'ai aucune envie de jouer nouveau message je vais devoir punir ces vilain mot de ta bouche pour un 6 je me sens observé je regarde autour personne ce sentiment d'être observé dur quelque jour j'essayer envoyer un message à mon meilleur ami bizarrement tout mes option sont bloquer je peut pas envoyer ni appeler un nouveau message bien essayé je Control tout ici dépêche de toi de monter et pour me montrer qu'il contrôle tout la porte les fenêtres ses verrouiller lumière éteinte il fais noir puis des couleur fluo briller dans le noir tous vers l'étage je du me résoudre à obéir je suis monter son chaussure j'allumer ma montre et monter à l'étage qui est entièrement allumé nouveau message enlève ta veste ceinture casquette vide tes poches l enlève ta montre je m'exécute mais je me sent tout nu sans mes gadget une fois c'est fais tout lumière s'éteint et la à nouveau couleur fluo mener à une pièce message me dit entre j'entre à peine je suis dans pièce la port c'est fermer destrier moi verrouiller à clef nouveau message me demande est tu prêt je cris pourquoi qui êtes vous message me dit à m appartenir qui est tu Shinichi Kudo ou Conan Edogawa attention au marché que je te propose je deviens pale je dis quel marché d'une voix tremblante nouveau message me dis tu nie pas toi es shinichi je lui dis pourquoi je nierai vous le savez deja quelle marcher que voulez vous qui êtes vous deux message le premier tu dois avoir ton idée le deuxième sache tout curieux se voit être punis et toi tu es désobéissante alors tu aura grosse punition lequel je punis shinichi ou Conan personnellement je préféré Conan je dis salaud montre vous nouveau message ne t'inquiète pas tu me verras mais avant regarde la lumière s'allumer je vu que je suis dans une chambre avec un lit et une robe de petite fille autour des photo de moi ma famille des enfants un mot tu m'offre ton corps ton secret va dans ma tombe tu refuse regarde le mur je regarde le mur un rétroprojecteur s'allume une mini vidéo de ma famille mes parent mes amis il meurent tous de différente façon nouveau message déshabille sauf ton slip et met la robe je lui non je suis pas une fille une deuxième vidéo mes amis qui sont à l'école je peut voir ma maîtresse leur faire la leçon et ma place est vide il zoome sur un nouveau de ma classe mignon il te ressemble me dit un message je me suis souvenue que les enfants m'ont dit il y un nouveau à l'école nouveau message si c'est pas toi c'est le nouveau rétrécit ou ta meilleur ami haibara fais ton choix ps la vidéo est direct est jolie ta lycéenne dommage qu'elle est karatéka elle serais délicieuse à sucer je cris assez laissez les tranquilles faite ce que voulez de moi ne touchez pas aux enfants et mes proche nouveau message la robe d'abord je retire mon short bleu je détache ma chemise verte je met la robe nouveau message sur le lit je monte sur le lit nouveau message attache les yeux et met le walkman à fond je m'exécute salopard je sent des mains sur mon visage et enlève le walkman de mes oreille je demande qui êtes vous il répond celui qui tu offre ton corps je lui salopard je vous retrouverai il rit bonne chance de me retrouver et je doute après ma punition tu es envie de mettre tes pied dans le monde des adultes Conan kun ou devrais je dire Conan chan il me dit couche toi nous allons commencer i je lui dit pourquoi moi il me dit tu très intelligent pour un 6 alors je t'ai suivis observé que tu es digne de moi alors je te prends en échange de mon silence si tu es gentille je serais doux tu m'insulte à nouveau je serais très méchant tu a le droit de te débattre de te défendre mais tu n'as pas droit aux gros mots désobéir nous somme d'accord Conan kun je répond aller vous faire quand j'es senti une main d'entre mes jambes me chuchote tu vraiment la manière forte je me suis sentir rougir mon esprit est clair il s'amuse quoi que je dise ou je ferais le résulta sera le même je suis pas idiot en m'obligeant à me séparer de mes gadget sil ma piégé pour me violer ben moi je décide de jouer aussi avec ses nerf il me parle cris dessus frappe je l'ignore j 'ai décidé de garder silence quand il me touche je le tape le griffe en espesrant d'avoir son ADN quand commencer à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche je me fais plaisir de lui mordre pour qu'il est douleur ça ma valu claque douloureuse mais je m'en fiche je décider tout ses actions je lui laisser mes marque de griffe de mes dents et tout ça avec sourire même ci c'est moi le perdant mais je veut que mes marques ne s'efface jamais de sa peau pour quand je le retrouver la preuve soit marquer sur lui quand il commencer à mettre sa main dans mon slip je pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire obstacle il bloqué mes main la je suis retrouver coincé sur ces jambes avec un couteau sous la gorge son autre main dans mon slip à jouer de mon sexe je me sent rougir j'ai du mal tenir mon sourire il me dit tu fais moins le malin Conan il me retourne il m'oblige de le sucer arrache mon slip il me doigte mon trou puis me donné fesse tout en mettant des objets me penetrant mon trou j'essaye de me Liberia après je sent que je suis nu devant lui ses main me caresse partout sa langue sur mon corps il me tape fort il est devenu très dur dans ma bouche il m oblige avaler maximum j'ai impression d'étouffer de ce manquer d'oxygène j'ai fermer mes yeux j'ai penser à ma famille et tous ceux que je veut tenir loin de lui de gin Apres avoir sucer il ma retourner ses main me caresse sa langue me lèche il me suce il met deux pince sur mes téton il fais tout ce qu'il veut refermer les yeux obliger mon esprit à ne pas regarder chaque contact je frisonne je tremble je sent ses main sa langue ses dent son sexe dans mon corps je prend des coup je sent des liquides couler dans mon bas il me dit oh Conan tu pourrais montre tes jolie yeux je pense mes yeux sont pour ceux que j'aime tout ce qu'il fais à mon corps me parais long après un certain temps il c'est lève il m'embrasser il me dit merci de ce jolie cadeau j luis salopard de pédophile je me vengerais il sourit avec plaisir je prendrais ceux que tu aime ta sœur ton frère tes cousin ta cousine je lui dit stop toucher pas ma famille il me caresse il me dit tu m'appartient personne ne te prend si je t'es permis ou la vidéo de Conan edogawa sur tout les téléphone messagerie je lui dit seulement vous touchez pas ma famille mes amis ni aux enfants je vous appartient il sourit il m'embrasse il me dit c'est d'accord maintenant tu va rentrer dire à kogoro moury œil pour œil signifie innocent contre innocent cet imbécile m'envoyer en prison pour un crime j'ai pas commis je tressaillit de savoir que c'est pour se venger de kogoro il me dit seul kogoro personne d'autre il me dit rentre chez toi je jouerais un autre jour je vais a mes occupation je fermer les yeux quelque min il étais partir moi j'ai ramasser mes vertement retourner chez moi j'ai mal je tremble et je suis enfuis de cette maison éviter le chemin avec camera une fois je suis réussit à retourner chez moi j'ai obtenir produit nettoyant ta peine je suis rentré dans ma chambre j(ai entendu du bruit je suis très mal je peut m'empêcher pensée deux possibilité le premier est l'un de mes parents ou eux responsable de mon cauchemar M.I.B dans les deux cas il tombe mal je suis épuisé j'ai mal je suis tremblant toujours je tiens à peine sur mes jambes la seule chose que je décide de faire c'est me cacher dans mon armoire je n'ai eu le temps laissant ma porte s'ouvrit laissant place à papa je me donne du mal pour lui cacher mes tremblement mais je sent que je vais m'évanouir d'une min mon cœur bat très fort j'a du mal à respire j'ai la nausée j'ai vomis dans ma poubelle au moment perdre connaissance papa ma ramassé dans ses bras musclé il m'appel shinchan je lui dis pardon papa tout deviens noir pendant un long moment je sait j'ai mal je me sent sale j'ai honte je suis tombé dans un piège mais je détesté savoir inconnu a des photo des vidéo de moi je sentais le piège la min j'ai reçus le message je me suis fais suivre piéger battu violer humilié tout ça parce que le père de ran envoyer un innocent en prison et plus injuste c'est toujours moi qui paye pour son père parce que je suis un enfant plus facile pour les criminelles de m'utiliser ran fiche leur la trouille avec son karaté je suis revenu à moi je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais chez agasa dans la chambre d'ami papa étais sortit je suis sure il va enquêter j'entend mon portable sonné je regarde c'est ran je décider d'ignorer son appel je pouvais sentir mes larmes couler je suis triste j'ai perdu ma meilleur amis la fille que j'aime ma vie ma liberté j'ai tout perdu le jour je suis devenue Conan et tout ça parce que je voulais être comme sherlock Holmes j'ai envoyer un message à Kids lui dire je voulais lui parler j'ai reçu un message pas du Kids non de celui qui ma violé il me dit c'est dommage que ton père soit au japon le pire jour de ta vie on aurais pus amuser plus longtemps mais avec lui au japon je me dois disparaître de ta vie ne t'inquiète pas je garde ton secret un deuxième message j'ai beaucoup apprécié faire l'amour pour ta première fois avec toi tu es si mignon troisième message il me dit dit leur bien c'est la faute de moury kogoro que Conan Edogawa à été violer toute façon tu pourras pas nier j'ai envoyer la vidéo a la police j dis salopard de lâche nouveau message j 'ai entendu tu préfère je dévoile la vérité de Conan Edogawa n'est qu'un imposteur n'oublis pas tu m'appartiens tu m'insulte et a dieu tes proches je l'insulte dans mes pensée nouveau message attente une réponse Conan dois je dévoiler ta vérité je lui non monsieur nouveau message maître tu m'appelle maître ou oncle jamais monsieur je lui répond jamais nouveau message mauvaise idée de me défier la tu va regretter cette décision je me sent pâlir plus se connard me tient si je lui désobéir il risque de s'en prendre à un innocent je sens la présence du Kids quand il est dans les parage je me suis lève mais je suis tomber il est clair que je suis faible la porte s'ouvre laissant paraître mon parrain suivi de ai et le nouveau mon parrain me dit Conan reste au lit je lui salle de bain maintenant vous m'emmenez ou je me débrouille tout seul ai me regarde elle me dit je crois que tu fais une grosse bêtise je luis dit la ferme c'est mon choix j'en marre de me sacrifier pour tout le monde de payer pour les 3 i dite ta ran Conan déménager chez se parents à l'étranger sur un ton glacial je regarde agasa il soupire il sait quand je dis une chose je le fais toujours il me ramasse je prend mon portable avec moi il me déposer dans la salle de bain je dit agasa ou est papa il me dit je ne sait pas il ma dit veiller sur mon fils je vais régler ça je pense pas étonnant il changé ses règle il connais mon père et sa réputation de détective ce qui m'inquiète c'est la réaction de papa si il vient a retrouver le coupable il est dangereux quand on touche ses enfants et je dit agasa ou est ma maman il me dit ta mère est au studio et ma sœur est ici il me dit shinichi qu'est qui t'es arrivé je reçus un message il me dit répond à la question penser salaud il écouté mes conversation nouveau message dois envoyer la vidéo sur le net je dit j'ai enlevé sur le chemin de l'école par ennemie de mouri qui me fais paye très cher pour se venger de moury agasa me dit il ta je lui dit rien j'ai enlever ma chemise pour glaiser paraître mes bleu sur mon torse les suçon rien qu voir mon corps marquer de son passage sur moi ma dégoûter j'ai pas empêcher mes larme couler sur mon visage je dit prof je suis toujours à payer des erreur du père des ran il ma battu violer parce que il a envoyer innocent en prison il veut moury sache tout ce que moi subit aujourd'hui' hui 'hui c'est de sa faute moi jamais je pourrais oublier ce cauchemar jamais je me pardonnerais si papa dépasser la limite pour moi s'il vous plais empêcher papa retrouver lui empêcher mon père faire une bêtisé je veut pass le perdre j'ai deja été punis suffisamment j'ai tout perdu de ma vie je veut pas perdre ma famille s'il vous plait je veut pas perdre ma famille c'est tout ce me reste sur ces mots je me suis effondre en larmes à genou pitié je veut pas perdre ma famille je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas les perdre ma carrière de détective abandonner mon enquête sur l'organisation sherlock Holmes j'abandonne j'arrête je veut juste rester avec ma famille mon parrain voulue réconforter je lui dit me touchez pas juste sortir dire à ran que je ne rentre plus jamais vivre avec elle et que je l'aime que je oubliais jamais il me dit shinichi je répond plus de shinichi plus de shinchan plus de Conan plus de kudo ils sont mort pour moi maintenant sortir dire à ran il me regarde tristement puis sortir nouveau message arrive me dit oh je te savais pas si sensible je lui dit fermer la vous m'avez pris beaucoup de ma vie de mes rêve je vous laisserai pas prendre ma famille à cause de vous l'organisation pourrais tuer tout le monde qui m'entoure vous ne savez qui il sont il sont dangereux plus dangereux que mon père je dois protéger les proche de Conan contre eux il n'ont rien avoir avec ces monstre je vivrais mes cauchemar sans me plaindre mes je refuse mes amis et ma famille devienne leur victimes qu'il tu tout ceux qui il veulent mes pas pas ma famille et mes amis rendez moi service disparaissez faite ce que voulez me contacter plus jamais vous pouvez m'humilier ou voulez mais ne me contacter plus si mon père découvre je lui est menti sur la vrai histoire il vous retrouveras et vous fera disparaître sans laissez trace et c'est la dernière chose que je veut si mon père vous retour je me tue je le ferrais j'ai plus rien à perdre nouveau message c'est pas notre contrat j'envoie mon portable il se casse je met mon portable sous l'eau je reflété mes lunette je dit Kids Kaito Kuroba Kenichi Kudo je regarde sa tête par le miroir il à perdu son poker un instant puis sourire agaçant il sait que je lis ses pensé et je sais qu'il lis mes pensé il s'approche de moi il dit tu me surprendra toujours petit frère je lui souris tristement je lui dit je peut compter sur toi grand frère il me dit je t'ai jamais laissé tomber je ne compte pas laisser mon jumeau et mon petit-frère régler cette histoire tout seul on s'en prend l'un de nous on s'est pris au deux il me dit mais d'abord tu te change et on se déplace avant reine karatéka viens nous trouver je sourcil il me sourit il me dit j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit au prof après une longue douche habillé coiffure identique a que mon grand frère nous somme allé 317 du troisième district arrivé dans sa maison cheminée violet blanc avec jardin équipe pour une famille jii me déposer dans la chambre de mon frère une fois seul avec mon frère à remarquer que je suis devenue nerveux en présence de jii et je suis habitué avec jii je l'ai remarquer quand le prof me porter dans sa salle de bain je verrais plus les adulte masculin de la même façon maintenant je suis assis sur le lit je remarque qu'il y a un deuxième lit je dit tu avais tout prévu ce qui explique pourquoi tu avais vêtement similaire il me dit tout non j'avais prévu d'abord de me débarrasser de maudite pierre après retrouver mon petit-frère je lui dit grand frère que vais je devenir que vais je faire mon frère c'est assis prêt de moi il me serre dans ses bras il me dit quoi ta forcer à faire c'est pas ta faute mes larmes tombe mon frère me dit plus rien nos sépara quand un de nous à des problème on le règle ensemble j'ai serrer mon frère je me suis mis à pleurer sur son pull violet il me laisse pleurer sa main caresse mon visage il me dit pleure petit-frère tu as besoin de te libérer de cette journée je pleure pendant un longs moment je me suis calmer mais je suis rester appuyer contre montre frère il me dit il nous faut un plan je dit un plan il me dit pour les enfants tu toi et moi on sait qu'il sont fouineur tu peut pas faire disparaître Conan comme ça je lui dit toi tu as eu une idée il me souris probable je lui dit grand frère fais attention il te connais mon frère me regarder il me connais dans ce cas on à une chance de le le piéger à notre tour de jouer pense pervers contre pervers mon frère est un pervers je sais que li mode pervers ça fais mal il me t'inquiète je ne ferai rien pour te mettre en danger faite il te faut un prénom et pour le nom il me dis Dakuro je lui dit Dakuro il me dit kuroba j'ai inverser mon nom de famille mon nom actuelle c 'est Yochi Dakuro je lui dit Toshi mon prénom c'est Toshi il sourie ça te va bien petit frère je lui dit c'est quoi l'histoire frangin il me dit ben disons j'ai un peu menti j'ai dit les parents dans un accident sont mort et je vis chez grand-père maman s'appelle Chiyono Kudo Dakuro papa s'appelle Taichii Dakuro je suis né 7 juillet on à vécu en France mais nous né au japon papa est japonais c'est le fils Takèchy Dakuro grand père maman est moitié française moitie japonnais comment est ton français je lui ça va je maîtrise je te rappelle je parle plusieurs langue dons le français l'anglais l'allemand le portugais l'italien l'espagnol et le japonnais il me dit moi je parle français le japonnais l'italien l'espagnol je suis bon en chimie ,informatique ,dessin,en sport sauf patinage je joue de la guitare piano batterie mais je suis très bon en musique histoire en maths il continue moi je me suis endormie sur mon frère quand il c'est rendu compte que je me suis endormie il ma replacé dans le lit et c'ètais éclipser silencieusement il m'a laissé un nounous tout doux avant de sortir peu plus tard mes cauchemar m'ont troublé je me suis réveiller avec les larmes et sensation d'avoir un vide je regarde dans la chambre mon frère dort dans son lit avec des écouteurs un nounous lapin les reflet de la lune sur son visage puis j'ai entendu un bébé pleurer dans la chambre à coté je jurer que c'est notre petite sœur et arrêter de pleuré depuis la naissance de ma sœur je l'ai vu rarement elle à 6 mois elle fais ses nuit en principe soit ma sœur fais un cauchemar soit c'est dent maman dit Youko elle fais ses dent je regarde mon frère dormir je regarde le réveil sur la table de chevet il est 3 h 33 je soupire la porte de la chambre c'est ouvert laissé maman et ma sœur maman est entré elle c'est assis sur mon lit elle me dit mon ange tu dors pas je lui dis j'ai entendu youko maman m'embrasse sur le front je regarde ma sœur elle aime pas sa sucette elle à les yeux bleu les cheveux blonde youko me regarde aussi puis me souris ma petite sœur est une maline quand elle souris pour la première elle le fais quand j'ètè forcé de m'occuper d'elle est toujours souriante quand elle me voit je sourie à ma sœur elle rit quand je dit elle est maline je prend sa sucette rose je lui donne et la garde avant j'étais jaloux d'elle maintenant depuis elle fais deux semaine chez ran je suis plus jaloux faut dire quelle amadoue avec sourire je prend ma sœur dans mes bras elle attendais que ça elle met sa main sur mon visage je dis maman elle peut dormir avec moi maman me dit d'accord mon ange elle m'embrasse et embrasse ma sœur et elle nous dit allez vous deux il faut dormir je met youko du côté du mur et je m'allonge à côté d'elle maman elle nous recouvre légèrement pour ne pas couvrir ma sœur j'ai dit maman son doudou maman est sortir chercher son doudou et elle revenue ma donné son doudou et me dit bonne nuit mon ange bonne nuit rayon de soleil je dis bonne nuit maman maman à été embrasser mon frère elle a rangé sa couverture bonne nuit mon ange et elle sortie j'observe maman est si jolie je veut pas maman apprend pour moi ma sœur à rampé jusque a moi puis elle s'endormis prêt de mon visage avec sa sucette j'ai mi mes bras autour d'elle et me suis endormie je suis pas le seul mon frère est venue prêt de moi et on dort tous les trois dans mon lit plus tard maman est venu réveiller mon frère pour aller à l'école je me suis réveiller ma sœur aussi ç fais rire maman elle dit je suis venue pour ces les trois qui se réveille youko elle sourit elle fais câlin à ses deux grand frère maman nous trop mignon mes chéris mon frère et moi on rougi aux mignon j'observe maman elle à un sourire que je n'avais vu chez elle maman elle est heureuse parce ces trois enfant sont réunis comme une famille normal ça toujours été son rêve après le petit déjeuner mon frère est allé à l'école un short vert un tee-shirt vert et blanc manche longue veste jean chaussette vert basket bleu moi habillé identique ma sœur porte une salopette robe vert fluo et un pull bodie blanche un bandeau verte chaussette dentelle verte chaussure blanche allés chez agasa avec maman la sont frère m'attendais avec takagie je sais pourquoi il sont la mon frère m'avais prévenue si la police à vraiment la vidéo je pourrais pas échappé à l'interrogatoire maman est pas au courant de tout elle sait que j'étais battu elle pense que j'ai été enlever du moins je pense maman est très intelligente aussi intelligente que papa elle peut savoir mais dit rien j'ai envie de repartir mais comme par hasard papa est rentré il ma sourit et un clin d'œil puis embrasse maman dégoûtant je m'habitue jamais à cette scène après maman partit travailler du coup ma sœur et moi on est resté avec papa ce qui me mal à l'aise je me retrouve avec 4 hommes et la seul fille c'est ma petite sœur elle dans son trotteur rose et violet blanc à jouet je suis assis dans le salon papa est assis à côté de moi il demande pourquoi tu ma fais venir Norio oncle Norio répond nous avons reçu un courrier il y a vais une cassette et un certain contenu avec image mais pas de son et un mot en disant Conan edogawa vous donneras les mots je pense salaud tu veut vraiment jouer de moi oncle me regarde nous avons besoin de ton témoignage sur le comment tu t'es retrouver embarquer dans cette histoire papa demande quelle histoire takagie dite criminel insiste pour Conan nous dise le vérité pensé salopard c'est te suffit pas de me violer il faut que tu m'utilise papa dit quel genre de vidéo tu parle p pitié faite que papa ne la voit pas yusako observé son fils du coin de l'œil mon oncle lui répond je ne te peut t'en parler c'est si confidentiel papa répond confidentiel tu te moque de moi je veut voir la vidéo surtout ç a concerne Conan oncle répond je suis pas droit te montrer preuve aux civile papa sur ton furieux qui tu traite de civile sans mes contact tu ne serai pas la il ont commencé à ce disputer j'ai profiter pour filer à l'anglaise du mois j'ai essayer quand shiratory ma bloqué il me dit pas si vite Conan kun on dois discute d'abord j il me dit ne pense pas t'échapper toute les issus sont surveillé je recule légèrement je dit je veut pas vous parler la toton me dit tu na pas le choix tu es le seul qui peut nous aider nous savons ce qui c'est passer hier pour toi papa qu'est que tu veut dire shiratory dit le criminel à des information que nous somme les seul et ceux de son entourage connaisse je dit nerveusement comme quoi tonton dit comme le jour tu as reçus une balle pendant ton camping avec tes amis ou tu t'es fais enlever à nombreuse reprise ta classe ta date de naissance et bien d'autre chose papa dit vous entrain de dire que le criminel à préméditer ses actions et force Conan à coopérer contre son grès tonton dit c'est exactement ça il nous laisse pas le choix pour être sur que Conan coopérera avec nous il placé des bombes dans toute la ville la premier explosera dans 24 h il fera sauter si Conan nous transmet pas son message je pense salopard papa dit c'est pour ça que tu as placé tes homme dans le secteur tonton répond c'est pour la sécurité de Conan nous pension qu'il va cherche à joindre Conan donc nous feront surveiller les environ et tout les endroit sont susceptible d'aller je pense il ma coincé pour m'obliger à coopérer il menace de faire exploser des bombe le téléphone du prof sonne la tout le monde s'interroge le prof répond puis il dit qui êtes vous le prof me regarde avec un regard inquiétude tonton fais signe à shiratory qui demande immédiatement la localisation du numéro appelant agasa le prof dit il veut parler à Conan je regarde je vais répondre je dit allô il me dit tu aime ma surprise je lui dit que voulez vous il me dit écoute bien ce que je vais te dire tu sera mon messager tu refuse une bombe exploser tu aurais du monde sur la conscience j'ai fais livre un colis à ton parrain tu le garde avec toi 24 h sur 24 tu me fais le coup d'hier encore une fois une bombe explose sur le champs maintenant tu va leur dire ce n'est que le commencement de ma vengeance tout ceux qui mont envoyer en enfer il irons avec moi commencer par leur dire tu as été violer à cause de kogoro moury incapable tu refuse de coopérer boom dit leur œil pour œil innocent contre innocent tu transmet pas mon message boom et adieu celle qui t'es cher elle est si jolie à la télé cesserais dommage pour ta sœur un accident lui arrive pensée maman salopard nous surveille il me dit tu as compris les règles je lui dit oui tonton il me dit c'est très bien je contacterais plus tard puis il raccroche je sent mes larme couler je pensée si je refuse il tue ma famille en plus des innocent le prof me dit Conan je regarde le prof takagie me dit Conan kun qu'est il ta dit je me retourne pour eux je dit il a dit je suis votre messager il à fais livrer un colis pour moi chez mon parrain je dois pas quitter sous aucun prétexte il ma demander de vous dire il ma violer à cause de kogoro moury incapable il ma dit de vous dire œil pour œil innocent contre innocent ce n'es que le début de sa vengeance contre tous ceux qui l'ont envoyer en enfer il irons avec lui et si je respect pas ses règles il exploser un bombe qu va tuer je suis sortit du salon pour aller dans la chambre je me suis mis dans un coin je me suis mis à pleurer a genoux papa est entré il me dit Conan je regarde avec un visage honteux d'être tomber dans un piège et je peut pas m'en sortir papa c'est mis en face de moi je luit il va tuer tout le monde si je lui obéit pas maman mes amis ran les enfant il sait tout sur nous je suis tomber dans son piège il menace de dévoiler mon secret à tout le monde pour vous faire du mal je voulais pas y aller il ma menacer de mettre des photo de moi sur son site il ma obligé de sécher l'école pendant moi étais en route pour l'école je suis désolé papa c'est de ma faute papa j'ai rien mais ça fias longtemps je me suis senti observé papa me serre dans ces bras il me dit chut je sais c'est pas ta faute tu n'es que victime manipulé par psychopathe je te promet quand va le retrouver et le mettre en prison il payera pour ses crime je suis s sure ce type papa se chargeras personnellement de lui à sa manière papa est très dangereux quand on touche ses enfants ou à sa famille je dis je veut pas jouer il me fais peur je veut pas il tue tout le monde à cause de moi papa resserre net 'inquiète pas personne mourra je vais veiller son plan échoue je me sens si mal 'être tomber dans ce pièges papa ressenti il resserre ses bras protecteur autour de moi je sais que je tremble mais j'ai décider de serre papa comme jamais papa comme quand j'étais petit met sa main sur mon visage il me dit pleure shinchan tu as en as besoin il a pas fallu longtemps mes larme tomber sur sa chemise bleuet sa vestes gris je suis resté à pleurer longtemps sur lui je suis fatigué j'ai peur de dormir je veut pas faire des cauchemar tonton est entré il il dit rien à voix haute je crois il communique avec papa secrètement puis papa me dit je sais que tu veut qu'on te laisse tranquille j'ai bien compris que la prochaine étape de ce cauchemar c'est de recueillir les preuve en prélèvement je dit pas à l'hôpital n'importe sauf l'hôpital papa il sortit son portable il envoie message plus vite que l'éclair il reçu une réponse je regarde tonton il observe papa je pouvais entendre pleurer ma sœur papa regarde sa montre il m'embrasser sur le front et il ma dit reste la il est sortit je suis rester avec tonton il me dit je suis désolé conan


End file.
